una línea genética de abeja reina
by jer35mx
Summary: una mujer, humana de otro planeta, su hija


pelicula jupiter ascendant, hermanos washowski

en algún lugar de el tercer planeta de una estrella amarilla

los escoltas mas humanos de la hija de la otrora reina cleopatra observa a sus servidores humanos geneticámente combinados con la especie de lagartos regionales llenar la pileta con líquido regenerador, confundido por los nativos con leche por el color y la densidad, sabiendo que el guerrero la observa escondido acompañado por otros miembros, primos, de la casa de cleopatra, los cuales estudiaran los datos de excitación para ver si puede ser abeja macho de esta abeja reina, características y comportamientos de la naturaleza, de una especie animal admirada por eso, ellos han terminado y se retiran, ella, camina lentamente hacia el líquido, movimientos estudiados para aparentar naturalidad, la especie insecto abeja no se caracteriza por caminar, se escuchan sonidos de una pared lateral

kalique hija de cleopatra, ahora muerta en el planeta, y el hijo mayor balem, registran el terreno, en lo que el gobernante nombra incursión de nobles, registran, derrotan a cualquier humano, después de un rato descienden los hijos reales y nobles guerreros de la selva y las ciudades de las piramides, cuyos poblados adjuntos dotaban de variedades nativas de plantas, insectos y animales diferentes de el resto del planeta, y estos toman sus lugares como arpías volcánicos de otro continente en varios puntos altos y este grupo también espera, entonces desciende entre grandes ruidos el campeón actual, una injerta genética de oso del norte, con la cobertura especificada por la hija para rememorar el hecho de su pasado, hecho por el cual se trasladaba de su planeta hogar a este propiedad de su hermano, y al flotar y deslizarse en la superficie ordena que se suelten los derrotados y comienza la lucha, el campeón derrota a sus enemigos terráqueos y se desliza por un costado de un cerro hasta arriba por entre espinos y otros peligros brillando su silueta y apariencia de serpiente áspid bajo el sol; los enviados de su hermano mayor llegan y le preguntan a la hermana que quiere para conmemorar su visita, ella dice que un edificio que recuerde al ser ruin hecho de manera tal que de la falsa impresión de festejarlo.

en otro planeta

el licanto sigue con dificultad las maniobras de su manada, se deslizan como corriendo en las botas repulsoras por la pared frontón inclinada, su instinto social los lleva a competir y esta competencia entre ellos los lleva a cortarse el aire con un cambio continuo de lider y este licanto en particular ha estado a cubierto en el embudo de la formación; llegan al limite o esquina de una pared vertical baja, ahí,al faltarles practica se acumulan unos, otros dan la vuelta continua inclinándose al casi rebotar y los siguen los otros , perdido el impulso inercico corriendo para ganar velocidad, uno o dos tomándose de los hombros de otros para arrojarse a la pared vertical rebotando en un ángulo de noventa grados con sus botas repulsoras; los primeros cinco licantos han descendido la rampa y el nivel se ha cerrado, los otros licantos deambulan inquietos, unos echándose la culpa.

tiempo antes, centro histórico

la familia abrasax contiene en su catalogo de productos su famosa línea de restablecedores de características genéticas de diferentes especies para diferentes especies, algunas de cuyas líneas de especies son de existencia extendida en multitud de puestos espaciales pero no todo había sido éxitos, una de esas historias de un contrato fallido data en algún registro y dice "la sorpresa de que nuestros congéneres alterados para la distinción física de fuerza corporal de la especie de insectos escarabajos ha cumplido esa especificación satisfactoriamente pero la estructura de transportadores energéticos no los transporta, mueve o eleva debido a los materiales de composición de la costra de piel, el resultado, una amenaza de otra casa productora y explotadora de esta tecnología", el lector mueve la cabeza y enciende el transporte energético que aparece la energía azul con apariencia de tubo que lo mueve a el punto de entrega del servicio o producto solicitado, piensa *¿qué estaríamos haciendo, trepando, usando motores?*, y percibe que desaparece la energía *y ahora a pagar el servicio* y pasa su registro vital de la piel por el aparato lector, el cual lo coteja en una base de datos y le aparece su copia de lo leído, lo coteja *mmmm, queja de 50 mil años*.

en un asteroide de el cinturon exterior de una estrella que esta en su tiempo intermedio de final o conversión a enana roja una base de naves espaciales recibe señalización y la estructuración de el ambiente de el lugar donde esta su enviado-empleado y el gran señor de la casa apix, un gran insecto gris, activa con el sello de una de sus extremidades ese ambiente virtual recibido y penetra en el, un vehículo aéreo en un área amplia, el insecto chasquea sus extremidades superiores y observa uno de sus transportadores extenderse y uno de sus empleados de tipo hormiga aparece flotando en la energía azul, al llegar junto a el se interactúa con el ambiente compartido y chasquea con sus antenas "existen varias quejas por problemas de reconstrucciones e implantaciones genéticas, una de ellas particular de sus productos transportadores energéticos, de hace milenia, aquí le traigo el dato" y de una extremidad roja a una gris pasa un aparato, el ser gris retrocede y sale de el ambiente virtual y se reclina en un descansorio, esta alegre y machaca y traga algo duro, su especie, a diferencia de los humanos bipedos abrasax son generaciones de cientos y dos generaciones no perciben la mitad del espectro de luz, chasquea "cuando se tuvo esperanza se obtuvo enojo, ahora con precedentes , a renegociar".

kalique abrasax explora desde una plataforma aérea una superficie agreste con varias plantas de flores alrededor de un árbol, disfruta, antes solo soportaba, la luz de la estrella, toma su controlador de escenario ambiente y selecciona de nuevo el interior de el panal de la colmena y se ve rodeada por abejas en uno de los túneles de paso junto a las paredes de cera cristalizada, rodeada también por el zumbido de aleteos y comunicaciones entre las abejas y empieza a tratar , pacientemente, de ubicar a su alrededor su abeja seleccionada cuando percibe sombras sobre ella, un poco molesta se cubre y quita el escenario ambiente, le pregunta a sus sirvientes-tripulación "¿hay algún problema?", varios de ellos señalan a una nave lejana cuya vista es tapada por sus guardias maniobrando en formación formando un perímetro, varias de sus naves estaban a mas altura, las que al pasar a modo de visibilidad causaron el sombreado, escucha "una nave de la casa apix", oía mas con el ambiente de la colmena, dice "que digan por que están aquí, que su nave salga del planeta mientras me entero de su motivo de visita", se sienta y comienza a vestirse.

en un salón de el planeta base de kalique abrasax ella esta reunida con sus consejeros y ella piensa aún *¡una queja¡, ¿porqué y como?*, mientras observa a sus expertos debatir y mostrar imágenes y gráficos, ella observa que en algunas imágenes faltan obvias secciones y lo demás de cada imagen en colores raros así que lanza un suspiro se levanta y camina a y por un pasillo, llega a otro salón y toma un aparato donde toma un aparato y activa un escenario ambiente, unas ruinas, despojos de esplendor, un borde bajo alrededor de un pozo, ella comienza a recorrer el salón siguiendo el ambiente, recorre mirando restos de peldaños, el pozo donde ella sabe que su madre rejuvenecia y espero a su compañero, el mejor en algo para acercarse a su madre, llega a un límite de el escenario ambiente e intenta imaginar de donde observaba y se le observaba y sonríe, una estructura de madera, piensa, repiitiendose como muchas veces *¿será?, ¿no ha pasado mucho tiempo?*.

una gran nave deja la superficie de un planeta y alcanza en el espacio a otras naves de protección junto con una nave distinta; la capitana de la nave de balem abraxas recibe la confirmación de que la nave de kalique abrasax esta lista para hacer el traspaso a el espacio de balem, la capitana dice "bien, avisen a la formación, vamos a darle paso a los kalique a el espacio de balem, se que ha sido cansado el tardado desvío pero a seguir triunfando, activen el puente", y una gran burbuja apareció en el espacio y todas las naves empiezan un impulso lento y pasan por la burbuja incluyendo la gran nave dde kalique,después de asegurarse del paso seguro pasa la nave de balem observada y monitoreada por naves de la casa apix; un segundo puente estelar y la formación de kalique da el mensaje de agradecimiento a las naves del hermano de kalique, balem, y trazan rumbo a el tercer planeta de esta estrella amarilla, lugar de su madre y hoy de balem.

la formación de naves de kalique se ubica en órbita asincrónica alrededor de el gigante gaseoso en cuyos gases esta una de las bases productoras de balem y espera los especímenes de las especies y los datos metabólicos, biológicos y genéticos, kalique comparte con su hermano y su madre el gusto por los riesgos y los placeres y esta seleccionando de unos cientos de especimenes humanos que ella había recolectado de el tercer planeta cuando le avisan que acababa de llegar la flotilla de balem y ahí estaban los especimenes; balem le aparece a kalique diciendo "hermana, deja que yo maneje este asunto,debo insistir", kalique le contesta "hermano", balem contesta el saludo "hermana", kalique continúa "voy a revisar los especimenes que has enviado, ya esta preparado el escenario ambiente", kalique activa un aparato y su hermano desaparece, alrededor diversos sonidos y varios insectos de diferentes tamaños y colores vuelan, ella no se impresiona, piensa *como las abejas, solo malcalcule el tamaño*, se le acerca uno de los encargados de balem en un traje hermético y comienza a explicar, ella piensa *vaya tiempo perdido, pero bueno*;

la capitana de la nave de kalique espera a que una de sus naves regrese de dejar a el especimen humano que kalique eligió, piensa *ese tercer planeta de el sol amarillo, demasiados tipos de especies, algunas de evoluciones simultaneas, algunas perdidas por desastres naturales, algunas controladas*, la nave regresa y la propia capitana lleva el aparato de el nuevo escenario ambiente, piensa *en lo personal prefiero la fuerza y la habilidad, no la exactitud y la labor de equipo, y balem, viendo y sonriendo, en todo el proceso*; kalique abraxas enciende el escenario ambiente y se introduce a el, observa, enciende otro aparato "capitán, digale a balem que pongamos rumbo a la reunión con los apix".


End file.
